My Cherry Blossom
by Crystal Yumi
Summary: My first CCS fic!! Anyways, Syaoran gives an aniversary present to Sakura in the form of a letter. *songfic* *S&S romance*


My Cherry Blossom  
By Crystal Yumi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CCS ((Although I *really* wanna own Syaoran-kun…)) I also don't own the song, 'Something like you,' by *N Sync.  
  
Author's Note: My first CCS fic!!! ::audience cheers:: Anyway, this is a song fic… I've found that it's really hard to come up with an original idea for a CCS fic… so yeah, this idea not original, but who cares! Also, forgive me if it doesn't make sense, I wrote this at 1 in the morning… And one other thing, to those of you waiting for the 6th part of my fic, Stranded, I'm sorry it's taking me a long time to write some more… it's just nobody reviewed the latest part so I haven't been inspired…  
  
Dedication: Um… I'd like to dedicate this to my sister and fellow CCS fan, I'll miss you when you go away!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*So many times  
I thought I held it in my hands  
But just like grains of sand  
Love slipped through my fingers*  
  
We're so different, the two of us. Me, a cold fierce warrior. She, a warm loving soul. I fought with all my might to harm my enemy; she fought to stop it. I hardly showed emotion, she was all smiles and tears. Me, the little wolf, cunning, clever, and impenetrable. She, She's the little cherry blossom, beautiful, intoxicating, and irresistible.  
  
*And so many nights  
I asked the lord above  
Please make me lucky in love  
To find a love that lingers*  
  
How we came to know one another was the classic love story. Meeting as enemies, ending as lovers. I never thought that when I prayed to God for love that I would find her. She was my enemy! It was improbable!  
  
*Something keeps telling me  
That you could be in my answer prayer  
You must be heaven sent I swear  
Cause*  
  
But God is never wrong. She, the intoxicating cherry blossom was the cure to my loneliness. She's my angel, a miracle. She breaks my impenetrable wall; somehow… she breaks down my shell and lets me show my true self.  
  
*Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me  
Cause baby I can't believe  
That something like you  
Could happen to me*  
  
When I see her I grow weak, unable to be mean, to be harmful. Just by a glance she could even stop me from decapitating Hiiragizawa-kun, and trust me, that's an incredible thing. When my cherry blossom kisses me I feel the love of a million women. She's *that* special. My clan, the Li clan, disapproves of her terribly. They say that God meant for me to meet her only to take back the clow cards. But they were wrong. The reason why I met my cherry blossom was to fall in love with her, and marry her.  
  
*Girl in your eyes  
I feel your fire burn  
Oh your secrets I will learn  
Even if it takes forever*  
  
The cherry blossom, she has the most amazing emerald eyes that I have ever seen. They sparkle with this fire so deep down inside of her that it will take forever just to discover it, let alone put it out. They say that a person's eyes are the windows to their soul. Even though I don't know who the 'they' is that said this, they're right. Just like here eyes, my cherry blossom's soul is full of light and love.  
  
*With you by side  
I can do anything  
I don't care what tomorrow brings  
As long as we're together*  
  
The cherry blossom, she has saved my life countless times, fighting side by side. Whereas, I've saved her life countless times as well. I'd like to take my cherry blossom in my arms and thank her. I also wanna tell her that no matter what happens in life, no matter where we end up, I'll always be there for her.  
  
*My heart is telling me  
That you could be in my meant to be  
I know it more each time we touch  
Cause…*  
  
I remember when the two of us used to have those prophetic dreams. I recently had one of my own about my cherry blossom. I touch her cheek, wipe away her tears, and tell her that I love her and that we're meant to be. The little wolf and the cherry blossom, shockingly different yet complimenting each other perfectly.  
  
*Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me  
Cause baby I can't believe  
That something like you  
Could happen to me*  
  
I'm coming back to my original point. The cherry blossom and the little wolf have amazing differences. Those differences have caused countless fights and heartbreaks. Yet, the similarities overwhelm the differences, creating an incredible, loving bond.  
  
*Something magical*  
  
Our bond is definitely magical. Magic is the whole reason I met my cherry blossom in the first place, fighting over the magic of the clow cards. I fell in love with her over the countless times we fought, side by side, to capture a renegade card or to calm down an evil force sent out by Hiiragizawa-kun. But of course, those skimpy outfits provided by Tomoyo-chan helped a lot as well…  
  
*Something spiritual*  
  
The spirit of my cherry blossom is in sync with my own. When they combine they create a whimsical feeling of love and cherish for one another. They create a rainbow of all colors imaginable, beautiful and rare.  
  
*Something stronger then the two of us alone*  
  
Our love is like Yue or Clow Reed himself. We cannot tackle them alone. We need each other to survive, to live. I'm just so glad that I found my cherry blossom. Otherwise, I would surely be dead by now.  
  
*Something physical*  
  
My cherry blossom is definitely not ugly, and neither am I. She's the most beautiful creature on earth. Beautiful emerald eyes, gorgeous hair, incredible figure. And me with my brown hair and amber eyes, I'm not so bad myself…  
  
*Something undeniable*  
  
When I was younger, and the cherry blossom and I both loved Yukito-san, I tried to deny my budding love for her. I thought those if I denied it and pretend to still love Yukito-san that she would never guess my feelings and that we would always remain friends. But alas, she always said I was a terrible actor.  
  
*Nothing like anything  
That I've ever known*  
  
The wolf grows up in a pack. The cherry blossom grows up alongside other blossoms. However, the love the little cherry blossom has shown the little wolf is nothing like he has ever experienced. A beautiful, deep down love that is indescribable. The little wolf, deep down, he knows he doesn't deserve an angel like the cherry blossom. For he is me, and the cherry blossom is she. How I deserve such a girl is amazing to me. She's perfect, I'm not. We're total opposites… and totally in love.  
  
*Cause…  
Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me  
Cause baby I can't believe  
That something like you…  
Something like you…  
Something like you…  
Something like you…  
Could happen to me*  
  
To my cherry blossom, if you're reading this, I love you with all my heart and soul, and I will love you until the day I die and beyond into afterlife. Thank you cherry blossom for making my life what it is today. I'm happy that I met you. I'm even happier that I got the chance to fall in love with you. Never change cherry blossom, always be that sweet little girl I fell in love with, sweet, beautiful and easy to fool.  
  
*Can't believe that you happened to me… yeah…*  
  
I love you Sakura-chan. Happy 1st Anniversary.  
  
  
  
Love-your little wolf,  
Syaoran-kun  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A tear slipped down Sakura's cheek as she finished reading the note and pulled out the next object in the envelope her yearlong husband, Syaoran-kun had given her. It was a heart shaped locket, with a design featuring a little wolf cub with a reef of cherry blossoms around its neck. Sakura admired the wonderful craftsmanship, obviously carved by Syaoran himself. She flipped open the locket and smiled at the memories it carried. On one side was a picture of Syaoran and her on their wedding day, engaged in a sweet and loving kiss. The other picture was a much older one, but just as fond in Sakura's heart. It was a picture of Syaoran and herself, along with Kero-chan and Yue. Syaoran and her were both dressed in matching battle costumes. Sakura closed the locket and turned it over. On the back was an engraving. 'To my Sakura-chan: I'll love you forever. Love, Syaoran-kun' In smaller letters were the words written, 'Photos and costumes designed and taken by Tomoyo-chan.' Sakura giggled. Tomoyo always had to get involved. Although Sakura had gotten used to it by now, it was still really nice of Tomoyo to do all these nice things. Sakura smiled again and started to walk into the bedroom of her and her husband, ready to thank him for his gift. All of a sudden, a sudden thought struck her.  
'Gee… all I bought him was a teddy bear…'   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
